


Nevaeh

by NotYetLostFaith



Category: Castle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYetLostFaith/pseuds/NotYetLostFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl walks in off the street, lost and afraid, and asks for Detective Beckett. Eight years ago, a young woman walked into Jim Beckett's life and her leaving is what made him get sober. Kate and Castle have been together for less than a year and the world is already throwing spanners in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ringing desk phone beside him, made Castle look up from where he had been playing Angry Birds on his phone. After a quick check to establish that Kate wasn't back yet, he quickly lifted the receiver.

"Detective Beckett's desk, Castle speaking." He listened to the officer at the front desk as he relayed information for him. "Okay, well I don't know anyone by that name and I don't think Beckett's expecting anyone but..." Kate chose that moment to emerge from the break room, two coffees in hand, an incredulous look on her face.

"What have I told you about answering my phone, Castle?" She asked rhetorically, setting down the coffees as she neared her desk.

"Jenkins, at the front desk, wants to know if you know anyone by the name Nevaeh Tyler-?" Kate shook her head. "Nope, Beckett doesn't know the name." Castle listened for a few more moments before the smile, which was almost permanently on his face, fell away.

Kate was immediately intrigued and sat down beside him on the edge of her desk, shooting him a curious look.

Castle held his hand over the mouth piece and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at Kate.

"What is it?" Kate asked, worry colouring her tone. So rarely did he look at her like that and it was never good news.

"She's a very lost, very scared, seven year old girl, Kate, who wandered into a police station and asked if a Detective Beckett worked here." Kate racked her brains to place the name but nothing rang any bells.

"Tell him to send her up." Kate murmured after a few seconds, receiving a soft 'thank you' of a smile from the man sat beside her. Castle relayed the instruction and nodded before hanging up the phone.

"Thank you." Kate shook her head.

"She clearly knows me, or knows someone who told her I was the person to go to if she was in trouble. Just because I can't place her name doesn't mean I don't know her." Kate sighed. "Besides, she's seven Castle; I can hardly, in good conscience, leave her." Castle smiled, gently squeezing her knee before she stood at the sound of the elevator.

Castle joined her standing as Officer Chris Jenkins exited the car, his hand securely holding that of the little girl who must be Nevaeh.  
-

Kate quickly crossed the room and smiled at her fellow officer before dropping to a crouch in front of the young girl.

"Hello." Kate started softly, smiling kindly as she caught the child's eye. "My name is Detective Beckett, you can call me Kate if you'd like, and you must be Nevaeh huh?"

Nevaeh nodded.

"Hi." Kate smiled. "Why don't we go and talk somewhere a little quieter?" The young girl nodded and Kate gently took her hand from Jenkins and he nodded before making his way back into the elevator.

Kate held on tightly as she led Nevaeh into the Interview Room, studiously ignoring the curious looks they were getting from the rest of the officers on duty, smiling at Castle as he held open the door for them.

Kate nodded to the seat behind the little girl to indicate she should sit, before taking her own seat opposite her. Castle closed the door softly.

"Nevaeh," Kate started softly. "This is Mr Castle, he is my partner, are you okay with him staying while I speak to you?" Nevaeh nodded slowly, watching as Rick took a seat beside Kate. Kate nodded before leaning forward slightly, capturing the young girl's attention. "Now, Officer Jenkins said that you came in off the street and asked for me by name, is that correct?" Nevaeh nodded slowly before shifting in her seat.

"Am I being in-tear-row-gated? Did I do something wrong?" Kate couldn't help the smile that curled the corner of her mouth as the young girl sounded out the word but quickly shook her head.

"No. You aren't being interrogated, nor have you done something wrong, at least not to my knowledge." She smiled gently. "I am just trying to get all of the facts before I try to help you." Nevaeh nodded slowly again. "Who told you to walk into a police station and ask for me?"

"My mama told me if I ever needed help and she wasn't there, I could go into the police station and ask for a Detective Beckett and that she would help me." Kate nodded, subtly looking to Castle who was almost comically turning his head from one woman to the other as if watching a tennis match.

"What's your mama's name?" Kate asked gently.

"Her name's Hannah Tyler." Kate gasped and neither of the people in the room missed it. Castle watched as the colour drained from her face.

"Will you just give me a moment, Nevaeh, please?" Kate was quickly on her feet and took large quick steps until she left the room. Castle flashed the young girl a smile.

"I'm just gonna go check on her okay? I'll grab someone to come and sit with you alright?" He waited until she nodded before practically leaping out of his seat, grabbing the first uniform he saw and explained the situation. The uniform assured Castle he could sit with Nevaeh and Castle smiled before making his way into the break room.  
-

"Kate?" He asked softly, trying not to startle his sometimes flighty girlfriend. She was leaning against the sink, facing down, her caramel curls curtaining her face for his view.

She didn't move to acknowledge his presence.

Castle waited in the doorway for a few moments and was just about to call her name again when she cleared her throat softly.

"When my dad was...before he got sober, he was, he wasn't the dad I knew, the man you know now." She told him haltingly. Castle knew better than to interrupt. "He, he was pretty much constantly drunk, which I'm sure isn't a surprise. He used to go out at midday and I wouldn't see him again until he stumbled in around ten the next morning. I never asked where he went or where he had stayed, I never wanted to know." She sighed. "I guess there were some things a child never needs to know about their parent. But, one day, he stumbled in with a young woman on his arm." Kate shook her head. "I had just turned twenty one and was only making my weekly trip to the house to make sure he...he hadn't drank himself to death." She sighed shakily.

"Oh Kate." Castle whispered, more to himself than her.

"She hauled him inside and was all teeth and giggles and bare skin." Kate shuddered. "When she noticed me, she introduced herself as Hannah Tyler." Castle nodded slowly. "She had just celebrated her twentieth birthday." She huffed out an unimpressed, tearful laugh. "My father's date was a year younger than his daughter." She shook her head, and Castle couldn't help but be momentarily distracted by the light dancing off her curls. He slowly made his way over to her and leaned against the edge of the counter beside her.

"What happened?" Kate chuckled weakly.

"She made him happy. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since my mom died." She swallowed down the emotion in her throat. "Then she left. Suddenly, with no warning. One day she was there, the next she was gone, never to be seen again. My dad never drank again." She looked up at him for the first time since she had left the Interview Room. "I kinda owe that woman for giving me my daddy back." Castle slowly moved his hand to cover hers on the edge of the sink and she was quick to turn her hand to link her fingers with his.

"Your dad's been sober for eight years, right?" Kate nodded slightly. "Kate, if her mom is Hannah Tyler, and she's seven that could mean..." She shook her head.

"I know what it could mean Castle. I just..." She trailed off with a shake of her head. "Say something reassuring. She is seven years old Rick, and has randomly turned up at the precinct. Can you come up with a story in which she's coming with good news?" The fear and vulnerability in her eyes broke Castle's heart.

"C'mere." He opened his arms and she more than willingly fell into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists as his arms came around her back. "No Kate, I can't come up with a happy ending with those elements but whatever she has come about, I'll be right here. Always, remember?"

Kate pressed a kiss to his silk covered chest, the closest she'd get to kissing him at work.

"Ready to go back?" She nodded against him.

She hesitated for another moment before pulling away and striding back towards the Interview Room every bit his extraordinary detective.

Rick didn't think he'd ever been more proud of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry about that." Kate smiled to the uniform as she walked back into the room. She waited until Castle followed her in before closing the door and returning to her seat. "Nevaeh, where is your mama now?" Nevaeh shrugged.

"Don't know." Her lower lip trembled and she sank her teeth into it gently to try and control the movement.

"Okay, when did you last see her?" Kate asked gently.

"She went to the place she goes, yesterday afternoon and didn't come home." Nevaeh told them shakily. Tears welled in her sapphire blue eyes before she buried her face in her hands, letting her long golden hair conceal her face. Castle couldn't help but smile to himself at how much the action reminded him of Kate.

Kate looked to Castle, silently asking the best way to proceed, when he only shrugged, the same helplessness she was feeling reflected back at her through his eyes, she leaned forward slightly and softened her tone even further.

"Nevaeh, you said that she went to the place she goes. What do you mean by that? Do you know where this place is?" She shook her head without looking up.

"My mama said that little girls didn't need to know where it was. That it was her problem and that she didn't want me to ask again." Kate nodded.

"Okay. What usually happened to you when she went there?" Nevaeh lifted her head slightly to watch Kate carefully.

"I don't understand the question." Kate smiled gently.

"Did you go somewhere; did someone come and stay with you?" Nevaeh shook her head.

"No. Sometimes I was at school but usually I just stayed at home. I had to be real quiet and mama was always home before I had to go to bed." Kate smiled.

"Okay, do you have an family aside from your mama? Grandparents, aunts, uncles? Someone you can stay with until we find your mama?" Kate asked, already knowing the most likely answer. No one tells their kid to walk into the police station and ask for a detective if they have someone else to go to. As expected Nevaeh shook her head.

"No, mama never said anything about anyone else." Kate nodded and sat back in her chair for a moment, sorting through her options in her head. Before she could do anything else, she had to ask the question burning on the tip of her tongue.

"What about your father?" Castle's eyes snapped to her. Nevaeh shook her head slightly.

"Mama always said that daddy loved me but he didn't live with us. Don't even know his name." Nevaeh looked sheepishly at the adults. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"Nonsense, you're doing fine Sweetie." Castle smiled and Kate nodded.

"You're doing really well Nevaeh. Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Kate smiled and tried to sound as positive as possible. "You're gonna stay in here alright? I'll have someone stay with you and get you some lunch, given the time." Castle smiled as Nevaeh's face lit up at the prospect of food, he wondered how long it had been since she last ate. "Castle and I are going to go talk to my team and see if we can try and get some more information about you and your mama and then we're going to start trying to find her okay?" The young girl nodded. "Good girl. Now, I am going to be just out there alright." Kate pointed to her desk, which you could see pretty clearly from the window behind Nevaeh. "If you need me, you can just ask whoever is sitting with you to come get me. Okay?" The little girl nodded once more and granted Kate the tiniest of smiles. "Okay." She turned to Castle who nodded and stood, taking his non-verbal cue.

Once Kate had found someone suitable to sit with the seven year old, a young female uniform by the name of Leah Hill, she and Castle made their way back to her desk, the former trying to work out how to explain this to not only the boys, but also their captain.  
-

"Ryan?" Kate called as soon as she was at her desk.

"Yeah?" Ryan answered, looking up from the mountain of paperwork they were each supposed to be working on today.

"I need you to look into Hannah Tyler for me." Ryan immediately typed the name into his computer.

"Who's Hannah Tyler?" Esposito asked, reading over his partner's shoulder.

"She's uh..." Kate faltered, not entirely sure how to explain the situation to them. Both boys looked up at their boss' stumble.

"Beckett?" Ryan prompted.

"She's the mother of the little girl in the Interview Room." Castle provided.

Kate sat down heavily, dropping her head into her hands.

The boys turned to Castle, shooting him curious looks, but he shook his head tightly and they got the message. They quickly got to work while Castle crouched beside Kate.

"Kate?" He gently touched his hand to her knee cap, stroking his thumb across her thigh. "What do you need me to do?" Kate shrugged, leaning on her elbows and turning to face him. He wasn't all that shocked to see tears building in her eyes.

"I, I don't know Rick." Castle squeezed her knee gently before standing and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, so grateful that everyone now knew, so he could provide this tiny comfort for her.

"Okay, well I'm going to go make you a fresh coffee, as yours will be cold by now. Then we'll talk, okay?" Kate nodded, smiling gently. "I think you should come over tonight." She nodded again.

"Sounds good." Castle returned her smile.

"I'll even leave you alone to have a bubble bath." Castle's smile grew as Kate laughed softly. He squeezed her leg once more before making his way over to the break room to make them both coffees.  
-  
"Yo Beckett." Esposito called a few minutes later.

"What've you got?" Kate asked, gripping her coffee mug tightly as if to ground herself.

"Hannah Tyler's got a record."

Kate and Castle both stood and made their way over to the boys.

"Solicitation and drug possession mostly."

Kate sighed as Ryan summarised it for her.

"That poor little girl."

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, looks like she did everything she could to keep Nevaeh happy and safe though. There is no mention of children's services." Kate nodded. "Did she say why she was here?"

"Her mother told her if she ever needed help and she wasn't there, she was to go to the police station and ask for me. Hannah didn't come home last night." Both the boys nodded before the elevator chimed, drawing everyone's attention.

Castle grabbed his wallet from his jacket and greeted the Pizza Boy, taking the box from him once he had given him a healthy tip on top of what he was owed. They exchanged smiles before Castle turned back to the group, pizza in hand.

"I'm presuming this is for the little one?" Kate nodded.

"I told Hill to order it for Nevaeh's lunch. I thought she could use the calories." Castle smiled, loving this maternal side that was coming through. "We're going to ask Nevaeh some more questions and make sure she eats lunch, are you two set?" She asked the boys, receiving nods from them both.

-  
Kate and Castle entered the Interview Room and the former relieved Hill with a 'thank you' and a smile.

"Hi." Nevaeh greeted in a tiny voice.

"Hey Sweetie." Castle smiled warmly as he sat opposite her, Kate putting the pizza on the table between them before taking her own seat beside Castle.

"Is that for me?" Nevaeh's eyes widened as she flicked her gaze between the adults and the box. Kate nodded, sliding the pizza closer to her.

"Course. Go ahead, dig in." Nevaeh smiled brightly and opened the box grabbing a slice before looking up at Kate curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just..." She filtered off, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"What's up?" Kate asked cautiously.

"I didn't know pizza was supposed to be warm that's all." Kate's eyes slipped closed on their own accord. She looked over at Castle who was watching the little girl before him with such protection for her in his gaze; you would have thought she was his own flesh and blood.

Nevaeh made short work of her lunch, only checking every so often that it really was all for her, while the two adults kept a close but unobtrusive eye on her.  
-

"Kate?" Nevaeh asked, after finishing her last slice and cleaning her mouth and fingers with a napkin.

"Yes Nevaeh?" The young girl suddenly found her hands very interesting. "It's okay, you can ask me anything; never be afraid to ask." Kate assured her gently.

"Have you found my mama yet?" Kate hesitated for a second before shaking her head.

"Not yet no. We are still gathering information. My team will have asked people to look for her by now though." Nevaeh nodded. "Was there something else?" The little girl opened and shut her mouth a few times before looking up at the adults from beneath her impossibly long eye lashes.

"What happens if you don't find her?" She asked in a shaky, minuscule voice.

"Why don't we just concentrate on finding her, before we think of worst case scenarios huh?" Castle asked softly, injecting just enough positivity into his voice to make the little girl smile. Nevaeh nodded.

"Okay Mr Castle." Castle laughed.

"Rick's fine or you can do what Kate does and just call me Castle. No need for the title." Nevaeh nodded, her tiny smile growing ever so slightly.

"Okay, Castle."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate left Rick in the Interview Room with Nevaeh, a pack of cards between them, and went back to her team.  
“BOLO’s out on Hannah Tyler. Her picture’s everywhere...”   
“Detective Beckett.” Ryan’s words were cut off by Captain Gates’ call across the room. Kate winced and turned slowly while the two boys immediately ducked their heads.  
“Yes, Captain?” Kate asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
“A word?” It may have been posed as a question but Kate knew better than to assume it was optional. The head jerk had been clue enough, but the look on her face hadn’t needed the 12th’s best homicide detective to decipher. Kate quickly made her way into her boss’ office, knowing that keeping her waiting, and thus delaying the inevitable, would only make it worse.   
-  
“Detective.” Gates started the moment Kate had pushed the door closed and was stood in front of her desk. “Care to explain why there is a little girl in my Interview Room playing snap with that writer of yours?” Kate managed to stifle the smile at the image her imagination had conjured.  
“She walked in off the street about half an hour ago. She asked for me by name. Her mother is missing.” Kate explained, trying to keep the strong urge to protect and defend the little human, who very well could be her family, at bay.   
“Be that as it may, Beckett, we are a homicide department, not the lost and found. Unless her mother’s body is found, it is not our place to investigate. Call Children’s Services and send her to missing persons.” Gates dismissed before putting on her reading glasses and picking up the piece of paper on her desk.  
“But Sir.” Kate protested, not caring that she was walking a fine line of not only pissing off her boss, but also sounding like a petulant child. Gates looked up, urging her with her eyes to make this quick. “She is seven years old. She is terrified, lost and alone. And the only person she knows, the only person she actually knows anything about in the entire world right now, is me. I will not just hand her over and palm her off, Sir.” If Kate’s outburst had shocked the elder woman she kept it well hidden.   
“Detective...”  
“If she was your daughter, and you had told her to walk into the precinct and ask for me, wouldn’t you want to know that she wouldn’t just be pushed from pillar to post because of semantics and politics?” Her maternal streak was making her brave. Gates looked downright astonished now. She leaned back, taking in her finest detective.   
Her eyes were wild, barely restraining the fierce protection she was feeling towards the child, her hands clasped together behind her back, her feet shoulder width apart. She was ready to fight her on this and Gates knew it.  
“She needs to talk to them, Beckett. She isn’t a baby and has mental capacity to have a say in this.”  
“What if...” Kate trailed off, knowing that finishing that sentence how she had been planning, with ‘what if she was family’, would be a sure fire way to get herself, if not her team, thrown off the case.  
“If, Detective?”  
“What if, you give me today? Just today. Let my team and I work this case and see if we can’t find her mother. If she isn’t found, and doesn’t turn up dead, by the end of play then I will personally, take her down to missing persons. But please, for that lost little girl if not for me, just give me today. We don’t have a case and we’re only doing paper work anyway. I’ll make sure that is done as well.” Kate didn’t give a damn that she was begging. She knew if it was her daughter, she’d want someone to fight for her. And if Nevaeh turned out to be her sister, then she was going to be that person. Gates sighed.  
“Today Detective, no later.” Kate smiled and nodded her head before turning to the door. “And Kate?” Beckett halted mid-step, the use of her first name stunning her momentarily.  
“Yes Sir?” She asked cautiously.  
“She still needs to talk to them.” Kate nodded just the once before exiting the office and striding back to her desk.  
It was after two now and she only had till seven, at a push, before Gates would make her hand over Nevaeh. She would do everything in her power to prevent that.  
-  
“Hey, Espo?” Kate called across the room, grabbing the man’s attention.  
“Yeah Beckett, what’s up?” He asked, curious as to what Gates had said but knowing better than to push.  
“BOLO back yet?" Esposito shook his head. Kate sighed before making her way over to his desk, dragging her chair with her.   
“No one’s seen her. It’s like she’s just dropped off the planet.” Kate sighed again, running her hands through her hair.   
“Where’s Ryan?” Esposito nodded to the break room.   
“We thought you’d need a jolt after Gates tore you a new one.” Kate chuckled, shaking her head.  
“She’s right. We aren’t missing persons and she should talk to Children’s Services.” Esposito nodded. “But she’s given us till end of play to find her mom. Whether this becomes our jurisdiction, or we wave Nevaeh and Hannah off, we have to do it by tonight or that sweet little kid gets turned over to CPS.” He looked up at her, his eyes warm and gentle.   
“Kate, what aren’t you telling us about this one?” Kate smiled at her colleague.   
“When I know for sure either way, I’ll tell you. For now, can you just do this as a favour to me?” Esposito nodded.  
“You know we will boss.” Ryan interjected, placing a coffee mug beside her. She smiled up at him.  
“Thanks guys, both of you. I wanna know the moment you’ve got anything okay?” They both nodded and Kate squeezed both of their shoulders as she took her chair back to her desk, sipping her coffee as she did. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to check on the pair in the Interview Room before she got down to her own part of this, dreading both the phone calls she would have to make.   
-  
“Snap!” Nevaeh’s energetic happy voice found her ears the moment Kate walked into the room. She smiled; Nevaeh was giggling trying to hold onto a huge percentage of the deck while Castle pouted. Kate couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. She’d only ever seen this little girl shy and tentative, but leave her with a nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush for just a little while and this bright shiny personality burst forth.  
“Hi Kate.” Nevaeh waved her over and Kate was quick to sit beside the girl. “I’m beating Castle. He’s not very good at this game.” Nevaeh looked down to readjust the cards in her tiny hands and Kate locked eyes with Castle. She winked at him and he granted her a gentle smile. Of course he was letting her win.  
“I always beat Castle at cards.” Kate told her conspiratorially making Nevaeh giggle. Castle shot her a mock glare. “But I actually have to talk to you about something.” Nevaeh dropped the cards as she looked up. There was a fear in her gaze that Kate couldn’t place.   
“You're sending me away aren’t you? Mama said that too, before she tried to send me away.” Nevaeh’s lower lip trembled. “Please don’t send me away Kate. I’ll be good. I promise.” Kate quickly knelt before her and took both of her tiny hands in hers.  
“Hey, Nevaeh, look at me.” The tears swimming in her gaze near on broke Kate’s heart. “I’m doing everything in my power to not let them take you away. Okay?” Kate assured her softly. “But someone from Children’s Services will be here soon and I’m going to need you to be big and brave for me and talk to them.” Nevaeh looked between the adults for a moment.  
“What do I say?” Kate smiled gently.  
“You just answer their questions honestly. Now, I know you’re going to be my brave girl and that you can do this. And I won’t ever be far away alright?” Nevaeh nodded slowly. “Good girl.” Kate squeezed her hands gently. “Now, why don’t we see if you can’t win the rest of the deck huh? I’ll let the boys do all the work for a few minutes.” Nevaeh giggled and shuffled across the couch so Kate, after she had picked up the dropped cards, could sit next to her, before hesitating.  
“Everything alright Sweetie?” Castle asked gently, noticing the hesitation immediately.   
“May I, would it be alright if I, sat on your lap, Kate?” The question was so quiet they almost missed it.   
Kate didn’t say anything but simply lifted the little girl, who weighed far less than she should Kate noticed, and sat her in her lap before wrapping her arms around her tiny waist.   
“Thank you.” Nevaeh leaned into Kate for a moment, and Kate relished the soft warm weight of her, before she went back to the game. Castle locked eyes with his girlfriend every so often but there was a calmness in her eyes that halted his checking every time.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, Nevaeh.” The young woman started gently, a slightly too happy smile on her face. “My name is Chrissie and I’m going to be talking to you for a bit. Is that okay?” Nevaeh nodded slowly, watching the young woman from Children’s Services warily.   
-  
Kate and Castle stood in the Break Room, having been asked by Chrissie to allow her to talk to the seven year old alone.  
“I don’t like this.” Kate mumbled, chewing on her hangnail while she watched the muted conversation. Castle sighed, gently placing his hand on her lower back, sweeping his thumb back and forth.   
“She’ll be alright, Kate. She’s five feet away from you and is talking to someone, who has only her best interests at heart.” Castle reasoned softly. Kate nodded.  
“I know.” Castle gently turned her away from the window so she was facing him.  
“When are you going to call your dad?" Kate hung her head.  
“How do I tell him Rick? How do I tell a man who asks if he’s a grandfather yet, every time we talk, that he might have a seven year old?” Castle smirked; he had heard Kate on the phone to her father numerous times, denying vehemently that she would be getting pregnant anytime soon, blushing furiously as she did. He quickly reined it in when he saw the very real distress on her face.   
“Slowly. Calmly. This isn’t necessarily news to him though, Kate.” She shook her head quickly.  
“No. If he had known he would have told me, Castle. We may not tell each other everything, but he would tell me if I had a half sister.” Castle nodded.  
“Okay. Then you proceed with caution. It’ll be a shock.” Kate nodded absentmindedly, her head turning of its own accord to watch Nevaeh as she spoke to Chrissie, Kate noticed just how hesitant she was being, how tiny she looked in the room by herself.   
Castle gently laid his hand on her cheek, between her eye line and the window and softly turned her so she was facing him.   
“She’s fine.” She nodded, sighing to herself.   
Castle captured her lips in the softest of kisses.   
“Go call your dad, Kate.”   
-  
“Hi, dad.” Kate murmured as she leaned back into her seat. She’d tucked herself into an empty Observation Room knowing that, while she could trust her team to be discrete, this should be a private conversation.  
“Katie.” Jim Beckett greeted his daughter, the smile quiet evident in his voice. “Didn’t expect to hear from you in the middle of the day. You didn’t tell me you had the day off.” Kate shook her head unconsciously.  
“I don’t dad, I’m still at the precinct.”   
“Katie, are you okay? Is there something wrong?” Jim asked worriedly. His daughter was a very busy women, she rarely called during the week just for a chat.  
“I’m fine. I promise. But there is something I need to talk to you about.” Kate told him gently.  
“Is it something to do with Rick? Is he okay? Are you okay, as a couple I mean?” Kate shook her head again.  
“No dad, Rick’s fine, we’re...we’re perfect. You don’t need to worry about us.” Kate smiled to herself. Jim cleared his throat.  
“So what is it?” He asked cautiously. Kate took a deep breath before continuing. They were both adults, she could do this.  
“Do you remember, back when… just before you got sober?" Kate asked quietly, her eyes slipping closed as she relived that time period in her head.  
“Hard to forget that.” Kate nodded.  
“Yeah.” She breathed. “You umm, you met someone. Hannah Tyler?”  
“I remember Hannah. I didn’t think you liked her very much.”  
“She’s a year younger than me and started sleeping with my dad, how would you feel?" Kate asked harshly, her long repressed feelings on the matter having been shaken loose by her sudden reappearance in her life. She cleared her throat and reined herself in. “Sorry.” She mumbled.  
“You have every right to feel like that, Katie. It must have been a very confusing time.” Kate shook her head; that was an understatement, if she ever did hear one. “I haven’t heard that name in a very long time, what’s made you bring her up?” Kate took a deep breath in preparation, here comes the hard part.  
“Her umm, her daughter came to the precinct today. Apparently Hannah told her if she was ever in trouble, she was to come and ask for me.” Kate told him quickly.  
“Her daughter?” Jim asked, confusedly.  
“Yeah, an adorable little seven year old, Nevaeh.” Kate filtered off, not entirely sure how to pose her question.  
“Why is she in trouble?” Kate shook her head; trust her father to skip over the bit she wanted to know and go straight for the heart of the issue.  
“Hannah’s missing.” She could almost hear the proverbial cogs whirring in his brain.  
“You said daughter, Katie?” Kate nodded before realising he couldn’t see her.  
“Yeah dad, I did.”   
“How old?” Kate sighed.  
“Seven. I don’t know her birthday but she’s, seven.” Kate told him haltingly.  
“So about eight years ago...” Jim left the sentence hanging; they both knew what would have had to happen about eight years ago.  
“I know Hannah left in ’04 but...”  
“Katie, there’s something I haven’t told you.” Jim interrupted. Kate gulped, subconsciously holding onto the bottom of her chair, needing something ground her. “A few months after Hannah left, we met up again...”Jim hesitated, “in a bar.” Kate’s eyes slammed shut as her hand flew to her mouth.  
“Daddy, you promised.” Kate choked.   
“I know, Sweetie. It was just one day.” Kate shook her head, trying to stop his words. She couldn’t handle this now.   
“So what, you got drunk and screwed her once more for old time’s sake?” She asked harshly.  
“Katie.” Jim implored. “I know you’re upset with me right now, but there is no need for that.” Jim sighed as Kate sat there, head in hands. “But yes, we did sleep together.”  
“Great. There’s a chance you have another daughter.” Kate pressed out around the lump forming in her throat. “I’ll umm; I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Katie...”  
“Later, dad.” With that Kate hung up the phone and shakily laid it beside her before taking several deep breaths.   
-  
“Kate?” Castle asked softly, peering around the door even as he knocked.   
“You can come in, Castle.” Kate told him, not even looking up from where her head was resting on her folded arms on the table top.  
“Everything okay?” He asked, crouching beside her, resting his hands on her knees.  
“There is every chance that Nevaeh is my half sister.” Kate’s voice was muffled by her position but he heard her, he always did.  
“I take it you aren’t thrilled by that?” Kate rolled her head to the side slowly to meet his eye.   
“He only did it because he got drunk. A few months after he promised me he’d never take another drink.” Castle closed his eyes as he squeezed her knees gently.  
“I’m sorry, Kate.” She shrugged noncommittally .  
“No, I’m fine. I guess one day, in eight years, isn’t all that bad. It was just a shock.” Castle smiled gently. “Was I in here ages or was there something you wanted?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. Castle caught her hand and kissed her palm.  
“Chrissie is in with Gates at the moment, talking about Nevaeh.” Kate nodded.  
“And Nevaeh?" Castle smiled softly, with just enough paternal concern to make her heart flutter.  
“Asleep.” Kate smiled warmly. “I thought I’d leave her to it, seems like she’s had a rough couple of days.” Kate nodded. “Oh, and the boys have something they wanna show you apparently.” Kate nodded before standing up.   
Castle joined her and she lovingly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Castle instinctively held her close.   
“It’ll all be alright, Kate.” He murmured, dropping a kiss to her crown before resting his chin on the top of her head.   
Kate nodded; he could always make her believe that.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle had always admired his partner’s ability to switch from personal to professional, from daughter to detective, in a smile and a hair flick. But never more so than when she strode out of the Observation Room and made her way to Ryan’s desk, her eyes never once diverting to either the Conference Room or Gates’ office. He smiled proudly before following her path and coming to stand beside her, just far enough away to ensure he didn’t touch her. Her composure was hanging on by its proverbial fingernails and he didn’t want to push it or her.  
“You wanted to show me something Ryan?" Kate asked, slightly more softly than usual but the boys knew her well enough to ignore it.  
“Yeah, you aren’t gonna like it though boss.” The younger detective warned. Kate nodded.  
“Thank you for the warning but I can handle it, Kev.” Ryan nodded before pulling a sheet of paper from his desk and holding it up for Beckett to read. She paled slightly and it was all Castle could do to not sweep her into a hug. Her hand shook imperceptibly to everyone but the writer, as she handed him the piece of paper.  
“We ran her phone records, just in case; the phone company gave us a list of her most recent text messages.” Castle read the sheet in its entirety before his eyes stopped behaving and he found himself staring at the silent Conference room.  
“Beckett you have to tell Gates.” Kate stood, frozen. “Kate.” She turned with a start to find his eyes. “Gates. They’ll put her into a group home until they find her somewhere. She isn’t safe.” Kate nodded numbly before looking back to her team. Both boys were nodding.  
“Protective custody is her best option Beckett.” Esposito told her softly. She nodded once more before slowly making her way to her Captain’s office, hoping beyond hope that she could convince Gates to let her keep her for the night, her brain not allowing her to even contemplate the alternative.  
-  
Kate knocked twice to announce her presence and waited until she heard the woman inside call for her to come in. She needed this to go well and barging into her office wouldn’t be a good start.   
“Ah, Detective, what can I do for you?” Gates asked, getting straight to the point when she saw her best detective hovering in her door way, paper in hand, something that looked almost like fear on her face.  
“I, uh, where is the woman from CPS?” Kate asked, knowing she was stalling but needing that information first.   
“Taking a phone call, she will be back in a moment. Is everything okay Beckett?” Gates asked almost kindly, the tone throwing Beckett off slightly.  
“No.” She sighed. “No it isn’t.” Kate came further into the room and laid the sheet of paper in front of her boss. “I think you should read that. It’s Hannah Tyler’s text messages for the last fortnight.” Gates regarded her for a moment before slipping on her reading glasses and reading the page before her. Kate could pinpoint the exact moment she read the fifth text by the horror written on her face.  
“‘You can’t hide forever. Even if you do she can’t. Pay up or I’ll take what you owe me from that baby of yours’?” Gates read allowed and Kate all but collapsed into the chair in front of the desk, her knees no longer able to support her. Gates watched her carefully. “Okay, I will let Chrissie know about this threat and...” Kate shook her head vehemently.   
“I won’t let Children’s Services take her. She can stay with me.” The Captain began to protest. “Sir. Her mother is still missing, how do we know for sure she isn’t in immediate danger?”   
Gates sat back in her chair and if Kate didn’t know better, she would have sworn that her Captain’s eyes sparkled.   
“Fine, Detective. I will tell Children’s Services that she is under our protective custody. For tonight.” Gates warned. “They will be back, Beckett.” Not if I prove she’s my sister. Kate thought, more than a little nervous at the prospect. After all, how many women in their thirties could say they had just found their seven year old kid sister? “Take her home Detective. Your team are more than capable of working this until the end of play. Having a child in the homicide Conference Room is not a good idea.” Kate nodded and stood.  
“Thank you, Sir. I mean it.” Gates nodded before going back to her work. Kate smiled and made her way out of the office.  
-  
“Castle?" Kate asked as she crossed the room to her desk. The writer looked up from his phone.  
“How’d it go?” Kate bit her lip and avoided his eyes. “That bad?” She shook her head.  
“No, not bad it’s just...” Kate tailed off on a sigh.  
“Kate, whatever it is, you can tell me.” Castle told her, gently laying his hand on her arm where she had them crossed across her chest.  
“I uh, may have accidently invited Nevaeh to stay with us for tonight.” She tentatively took his gaze, only to find him giving her the most tender smile she’d ever seen.  
“Kate, you living at the loft makes it your home too. You can invite whomever you’d like to stay.” She smiled shyly.  
“But what about...”  
“Alexis is at school until next weekend and Mother is barely there anymore. I don’t mind Kate.” She smiled softly.  
“Then can we go home? Gates gave me the rest of the day, having a minor in Homicide isn’t great.” Castle nodded.  
“Sure. You let the boys know and I’ll get Nevaeh?” Kate nodded.  
“Thank you.” Rick kissed her cheek gently.  
“Always.”  
-  
Once she had said goodnight to the boys and thanked them for working the case in her absence, Kate slipped on her jacket and slid her bag onto her shoulder before going to see where Rick and Nevaeh were.  
Kate’s heart near on melted when she stopped in the Conference Room doorway.   
Rick was sat on the floor beside a still sleeping Nevaeh, gently slipping off her second shoe before putting it on the floor beside him, next to its pair. He then slid off his jacket and set it on the arm of the couch before noticing Kate in the doorframe.  
“Hey, can you put these in your purse?” Castle asked quietly, holding up the pair of tiny ballet pumps. Kate nodded and came into the room to collect them from him. “I didn’t have the heart to wake her.” Kate smiled.  
“You’re going to carry her?” Castle nodded before standing up and expertly scooping up the seven year old and holding her chest to chest, her head resting on his shoulder, her deep steady breathing keeping his neck warm.  
Kate smiled again as she picked up her partner’s jacket and slipped it around the young girl’s shoulders, holding her secure while Castle adjusted his hold, so as to keep the jacket in place too.   
He nodded once he was comfortable- one hand under her, the other across her back holding her close- and Kate held open the door while they passed through it. She followed, flashing a smile at the boys as they watched the writer confidently carry the small girl across the floor to the elevators where he waited for Kate to push the button.  
-  
Kate opened the front door to the loft and held it open while Castle carried Nevaeh through.   
“Darlings! Just in time. I was just...” Martha called as she came to greet them, Kate putting her finger to her lips, before closing the door, halting her sentence mid-flow. Martha looked from Kate to her son, cradling the little girl and her jaw slackened.  
“Her name is Nevaeh.” Kate told her softly. Nevaeh murmured and Castle quickly turned his head into the young girl and shushed her softly, stroking the hand on her back up and down in slow steady lines. He tilted his head back towards the staircase and Kate nodded. “I’ll be up in a moment.” They exchanged smiles and Castle slowly ascended the stairs while both women watched him.  
“Tough day, my Dear?” Martha asked knowingly, months of living with the detective affording her the knowledge that it was sometimes best not to ask. Kate nodded wearily. Martha patted her shoulder. “Well, I am off out. Don’t wait up.” Kate smiled as the flamboyant woman jangled her way out the door Kate had just closed. Kate shook her head at the woman’s antics before locking the door and following Rick up to the guest bedroom.  
-  
“Hey.” Kate murmured from the door. Castle turned and smiled as he pulled off Nevaeh’s socks and put them on the floor in front of the bedside table. “Mother gone?” Kate nodded as she came to keel beside him.  
“Yup, in a cloud of Chanel no 5.” She smiled. Castle chuckled quietly.   
“What did you tell her?” Kate shrugged, standing and leaning over the bed to pull the covers up under Nevaeh’s arms.  
“She didn’t ask.” Castle nodded, walking into the adjoining bathroom and coming back with a glass of water. He set it down on the bedside table before opening the little draw and talking out a notepad and pen. “What are you doing?” Castle smiled.  
“The next question out of your mouth was going to be ‘what happens if she wakes up in the night and doesn’t know where she is’, right?” Kate looked at him dumbfounded, still more shocked than she should be by now at his mind-reading abilities. She nodded, making her partner smile.  
“Right, so I’m writing her a note.” He twirled his finger in the air and Kate got the message, turning so he could lean against her back. A few moments later he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned back to face him. “‘Nevaeh, the glass of water is for you, the bathroom is just through the door in the corner if you need it or want another drink. Kate and I are downstairs, yell if you need us.’” He read aloud before raising an eyebrow in question. Kate nodded.  
“Sounds good.” Castle grinned, laying the note book beside the glass. When he turned back, Kate was gone. He presumed she had gone to get ready for bed so he took the moment to watch the young girl sleep. It had been a long time since he’d had such a little girl in his house.   
He had just lost himself in memories of a seven year old Alexis when Kate came back through the door, swab and evidence back in hand.  
Castle watched curiously as Kate gently ran the cotton end of the swab around Nevaeh’s slightly open mouth with practised ease before shutting the cap on the end and popping it into the evidence bag, sealing it before facing him.  
“And you found time to pick up those when exactly?” Kate smiled.  
“Just before I called my dad. I grabbed them and stuck them in my purse. I’ll drop in on Lanie in the morning and explain the situation, see if she’ll run it against mine for me.” Castle smiled gently. “I need to know Castle, once and for all.” Castle kissed her temple as he led her out of the room, pulling the door to.  
“I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Castle woke up the next morning and smoothed his hand across the sheets, expecting to find Kate’s sleep-warmed lithe body beneath his fingertips. Instead he found her side of the bed empty and already cold. He sighed before pushing himself upright. The strip of light under the bathroom door gave her away.   
-  
Rick stood and stretched, wincing when something clicked, and slowly made his way over to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes even as he opened it.  
“Hey.” He murmured as he leaned against the doorframe. Kate smiled, but didn’t move. She went back swiftly to teasing the mascara wand across her eyelashes, lips parted just so. “You’re up early.” Castle yawned.  
“I wanted to be able to drop in on Lanie before I go to the precinct.” Castle nodded.  
“I was thinking about that actually.” Kate hummed in askance as she moved to her other eye. “I think I should stay here today.” Kate turned to face him. “Nevaeh is far too young to stay here by herself and ‘protective custody’ kind of suggests she’ll be protected.” Kate smiled. “Plus, you clearly can’t stay; Gates’ face, if I turn up without you, would be a picture.” Kate chuckled and shook her head.  
“You’re right.” She sighed as she screwed the wand back into its tube. “You think she’ll be okay?” Castle smiled.   
“Course she will be. I’ll keep her safe Kate.” She nodded quickly.  
“I know. But you will call if anything happens?” Castle smiled, crossing the small distance to come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.  
“You’ll be the first to know.”  
-  
Kate was just finishing her coffee when the sound of light footsteps came down the stairs. Nevaeh waved sleepily, adorably tousled, her leggings and lavender dress combo mussed from sleeping in it all night.  
“Hey Nevaeh, sleep well?” Kate asked softly. The seven year old nodded slowly before yawning.  
“Where you going?” She asked quietly. Kate smiled gently.  
“I’m going to work. Rick’s staying here with you though and you’re going to have tons of fun, I promise.” Castle turned away from the cupboard, where he’d been putting back the syrup from Kate’s breakfast, at his name.  
“You like pancakes, Sweetie?” Nevaeh shrugged.  
“Never had them.” Castle gasped in mock horror, eliciting the brightest of smiles from Kate and a very confused look from the young girl.  
“You’ve never tried pancakes? Sacrilege!” Kate laughed and Nevaeh looked between them both before giggling. “Right. Kate, I’m going to make this child pancakes, and you, my Darling, are going to be late.” Kate looked at her watch before her smile dropped.  
“You’re right.” She leaned over the counter to kiss him quickly. “Thank you for breakfast.” Castle smiled. “See you tonight Nevaeh.” Kate leaned in and kissed the back of her head without thinking. “Phone me Castle.” Castle saluted her with the spatula he was holding, making Nevaeh giggle again.  
“Call me when you know?” He asked, knowing she’d understand. Kate nodded before grabbing her bag and jacket and running out the door.  
“So, pancakes?” Rick asked, receiving a nod and bright smile from the little girl before him.  
-  
“Hey Lanie?” Kate called out as she entered the morgue. The ME entered the room and looked from the detective to the door, causing Kate to do the same. “What?” Lanie shook her head.  
“Just wondering where your shadow was is all.” Kate smiled. “You don’t have a case Honey, what are you doing here?” Kate shrugged, tracing her finger along the edge of the clean autopsy table in front of her.  
“Can’t a girl just come and see her best friend?”   
“Yes.” Lanie agreed at length. “But that’s not why you’re here.” Kate sighed.  
“I need a massive favour. Potentially the biggest favour I’ve ever asked of you.” Lanie set down her clipboard and leaned against the table.   
“Okay.” She again said at length. “Kate, Sweetie, you’re starting to scare me, what’s up?” Kate sighed again and looked at the floor before lifting her purse and taking out the evidence bag.  
“I need you to run DNA on it.” Lanie took it from her.  
“That’s not that big a favour Kate.” Kate shook her head, her loose curls falling to cover her face.  
“I need you to run it against me, Lanie.” Kate told her shyly. Lanie dropped the bag to the table and took Kate’s hand.  
“Sweetie, what’s this about?” Kate ran her free hand through her hair.  
“Espo told you about the little girl who came in yesterday I presume?” Lanie nodded.  
“Nevaeh; little blond haired, blue eyed Cutie?” Kate nodded. “Yeah, he told me. But Kate...”  
“She could be my sister, okay?” Lanie looked at her, shock clearly colouring her gaze. “My dad slept with her mom, around the time she could have been conceived, on the one day he decided to go back on his promise to me, to never take another drink, and he might have gotten her pregnant, and she’s a year younger than me Lanie, and now she’s missing and Nevaeh's in danger, and she’s at the loft with Castle because she’s under my protective custody, but one of us had to be here, and it couldn’t be him, and she didn’t know pizza was supposed to be warm, and she’s never had pancakes and...”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Honey you’re rambling.” Lanie called over her friend’s rapid fire of information. “Kate, Sweetie, breathe.” Kate took a shaky breath and ran her hands through her hair. “Okay. We’ll discuss this more once we know, yeah?" Kate nodded slowly. “Alright, now, you know the drill Kate. I’mma need a swab from you and I’ll run them. Guessing you don’t want anyone else to know?”  
“Not even Javi, Lanie, I need this as quiet as you can keep it.” Lanie nodded.  
“Okay. I’ll rush the results, text you when they’re ready.” Kate nodded and made to leave. “Hey, Kate?” Lanie called. Kate turned back, cocking an eyebrow. “It’ll be okay y’know?” Kate nodded, not doing anything to convince Lanie she agreed, before letting the door swing shut behind her.  
-  
Castle sat on the couch, setting up the film he was planning on watching with Nevaeh, Avatar, when he heard her come back down the stairs.  
“Better?” He asked, noticing that she had taken his advice and changed into an old nightdress of Alexis’ he had found. It was huge on her, touching the floor by a good four inches and dwarfing her tiny frame, but it was better than the outfit she had been wearing for a full day and night.   
“Thank you Rick.” Nevaeh smiled softly. “It’s nice.” Rick smiled.  
“Good. Now, we have popcorn, and chips, and I thought juice, seeing as I don’t know where your mama stands on soda, and a movie set up for us. Does that sound good?” Nevaeh nodded. “Great. Now, I’m gonna phone Kate and check in with her, why don’t you get settled and start the movie?”  
“Don’t you wanna see the beginning?” Rick smiled.  
“I won’t be long, and I’ve seen it before. Relax.”  
-  
“Hey Honey.” Castle greeted once Kate had picked up her cell.  
“Hey Castle, how’s Nevaeh?” Kate asked as she sat at her desk, diligently waiting for a text from Lanie, knowing it wouldn’t be for a fair while yet, while checking the BOLO for Hannah.   
“She’s good. I gave her something to wear so she could be comfortable and I’ve put on a movie.”   
“What movie?" Kate asked slowly.  
“Avatar. I have a daughter Kate, I know what is and isn’t appropriate viewing for a minor.” He reminded her gently; pleased to see she was adjusting to having Nevaeh around.   
“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Kate sighed.  
“I’m guessing, by the frustration I can feel coming off you from here, that you haven’t spoken to Lanie yet?” Kate leaned against her hand and let out a slow breath, trying to calm herself.  
“She’s rushing the results for me, but DNA can take forever Rick.” Castle sighed.  
“Now there’s a hyperbolization if I ever did hear one.” It had the intended affect; Kate giggled. “There’s my girl. Now, how long will it actually take Lanie to get you the results?” Castle asked softly, careful not to antagonise her but he also needed to get her back on track and stop her worrying.  
“Lanie’s rushing the results, so a couple of hours or so?” Castle nodded, despite knowing full well she couldn’t see him.  
“Okay. Well, just keep being that brilliant detective and try to keep your mind off it until then. I’ll order food for you all around twelve and keep Nevaeh entertained until then, okay?” Kate sighed, for the first time of the morning, a happy and content based sigh.  
“How did I ever do this without you?” Castle chuckled, the deep rich tone filling Kate’s abdomen with warmth.  
“Call me if you need me Kate.”  
“Will do.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Yo Beckett, where’s Castle?” Espo asked as he made his way to his desk and dumped his stuff beside it. She looked at her watch to find it was half nine.  
“At home with Nevaeh.” She told him distractedly, shocked at how she’d been able to stare into space for two and a half hours and not notice, before looking up from her computer to find both boys. “Where are we as of yesterday?” Ryan shot her a sympathetic smile.  
“Text was sent from a burner. Hannah’s still in the wind.” Kate dropped her head into her hands.   
“Right. Okay, umm....” Her train of thought died on its way to her tongue as her phone buzzed signalling she had a text from Lanie.  
-  
Castle stretched his arms above his head before tucking his right back around the tiny little girl who had migrated into his side half way through the movie.   
“Films make me sleepy.” Nevaeh yawned. Castle smiled.  
“They make Kate sleepy too. She always snuggled into me when we watch a film. Do you know what she does to wake up?” Nevaeh shook her head, her eyes bright with curiosity. “She helps me make us both ice-cream sundaes.” Nevaeh smiled brightly. “That sound like something you’d be up for?”   
“Yes please Rick.” She nodded enthusiastically. Rick laughed.  
“Come on then.” He held out his hand and encased her tiny one before leading them both to the kitchen. “You don’t have a nickname.” Nevaeh tilted her head to the side as Rick put his hands on either side of her waist and hoisted her to sit on the counter.   
“Why do I need a nickname? What’s wrong with Nevaeh?” Castle shook his head as he pulled out various components of the perfect sundae from the freezer and the cupboards.   
“There’s nothing wrong with it. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with Katherine, but I still call Kate, Kate. And I gave my daughter Alexis her name, but I still call her Pumpkin more than I call her it. Kate calls her all sorts of shortened versions of her name. Just like she calls me Rick instead of Richard.” Nevaeh nodded slowly, clearly taking it all in.  
“So, what would you call me?” Rick smiled as he scooped ice-cream into bowls.  
“I don’t know, why don’t you pick your own nickname?” That put a smile on her face.   
“Umm...” She tilted her head to the side as she drew her lower lip between her teeth, thinking, while Rick added toppings to their bowls. “No nuts.” Nevaeh told him as he picked up the bag.  
“That’s what you wanna be called?” Nevaeh giggled.  
“No, silly. I’m ‘llergic to nuts.” Rick nodded, putting the nuts back, making a mental note to inform Kate of that.  
“Well it’s a good job you told me that, thank you.” He smiled. “You wanna eat here or on the couch?” Nevaeh hummed as she weighed up the pros and cons of each option.  
“Couch.” Rick nodded before picking her back off the side and placing her on the floor before passing her her bowl and leading them both over to the couch.  
-  
“Umm, hey, Lanie.” Kate called out shyly as she entered the morgue. Lanie exited her office and gave her a reassuring smile before holding up the envelope for her to see.  
“I didn’t think it would be fair if I knew before you did. The only person who knows is the tech who performed the test.” Kate nodded, running a shaky hand through her hair.  
“Okay.” Her voice shook almost as much as her hands. She gulped.  
“You ready?” Lanie asked gently. Kate nodded before changing her mind and shaking her head quickly, sinking into the chair beside her before she collapsed.  
“What happens if she is Lanie? I’m a grown woman. What can I offer my seven year old sister? And I know my dad, he isn’t ready to have a child again. He can barely cope with our bi-weekly coffee mornings. How will he do with a baby?” Kate shook her head as Lanie made her way over and laid her hand on her friend’s shoulder.  
“Kate. No matter what this says, you’ll find a way. I know you Kate Beckett. You won’t let this get the better of you.” Kate sighed shakily.  
“Okay.” She murmured.   
“You ready?” Kate nodded quickly.  
“As I’ll ever be.” Lanie nodded and held out the envelope. “Can, can you do it?” The vulnerability in her tone made Lanie’s heart drop. The ME nodded and slid her finger under the flap, pulling out the single sheet of paper inside. She stared at it for a moment before looking back at Kate, her expression carefully calm. “Well?”  
-  
“Navi.” Nevaeh announced quietly out of the blue. Rick turned to her.  
“As in Na’vi, the language of the people in Avatar?” The seven year old nodded. “What about it?” She smiled shyly.  
“You could make Nevaeh into Navi.” Rick smiled widely.  
“You want that to be your nickname then?” Nevaeh hesitated for a moment before nodding.  
“Yes please Rick.” Castle nodded.  
“Okay Navi.” They exchanged smiles before both going back to their ice-cream. Rick chuckled to himself, Kate would love her, their little geek girl.  
-  
“Lanie this isn’t funny.” Kate was almost in tears while her friend simply stared at her, gauging her reaction, trying to find the best way to tell her.  
“She’s your half sister Kate.” Kate’s head dropped to her hands while Lanie could do nothing but watch. Kate sat and breathed deeply for a couple of breaths before popping out of the position, and chair, like a jack in the box.  
“Okay. Thank you Lanie.” With that Kate left the room and practically sprinted to the elevator.   
-  
Rick had just set up the next movie, Tangled, when the front door opened suddenly, making both he and Nevaeh jump, and Kate flew in, slamming the door behind her as she leaned against it. She was white as a sheet and looked on the verge of crying or being violently ill. It didn’t take someone who knew her as well as Castle to see just how completely overwhelmed she looked.  
“Kate?” Rick asked, on his feet and by her side in seconds, leaving Nevaeh to look on curiously. “Honey what happened?” Kate shook her head, her eyes slipping closed. Rick turned back to the little girl on the couch. “Navi, Kate and I are going to talk in the other room, are you okay there?”  
“Yes Rick.” Nevaeh smiled.  
“Good girl.” Rick flashed her a smile before firmly taking Kate’s elbow and leading her through to his office, depositing her in his desk chair before closing the door and coming back to kneel before her.   
Kate sat silently, concentrating on keeping her breathing steady, head in hands. “Kate? Sweetheart, talk to me. What happened?” Rick’s writer’s imagination was flitting from one wild theory to the next.  
“She’s...” Kate shook her head again, tears filling her eyes.  
“Hey.” Castle started gently, laying both his hands on her knees, rubbing comforting circles. “No matter what it is, it’s okay. We can handle it. We can handle anything.” Kate slowly took her hands from her face and covered his on her knees.  
“Nevaeh, she’s uhh...” Kate drew her lower lip between her teeth and Castle took pity on her.  
“You got the test results back huh?” Kate nodded. “She’s Jim's daughter?” Kate nodded again before a sob tore from her throat. “Oh Kate.” He leaned up and drew her into his chest, holding her close. “It’ll all be okay Honey, I promise. We’ll deal with this. Always remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot I was posting this here so here's three chapters as an apology :/ Thanks for reading :D


End file.
